


Fiancee of the Day

by KaityKatlovesfanfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, King - Freeform, Marriage, New Scout, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaityKatlovesfanfiction/pseuds/KaityKatlovesfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia was the young princess, who stood along side of her father, in hopes to rule to kingdom already. However, all that changed when she was forced to join the survey corps in her late 20's. Her father made her so she can come back with a husband, since she turned down all the ones her father liked previously. Is there no chemistry, or is there something growing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princess and Commander

Amelia was sitting on the couch in the commander's room, drinking tea that she has requested. She was wearing the typical Survey Corps uniform, only instead of a white collared shirt, it was black and she was wearing her family's crest around her neck, almost in a bolo tie way. Her brown hair was tugged into a bun, so she can keep it out of the way for training purposes, since her hair came down to waistband of her pants. She hated the way things have played out in her life and she wanted nothing more than to just go home. Amelia's blue eyes looked up from her tea and glanced at the tall blond, who was sitting at his desk doing his usual paperwork. She placed the teacup onto the saucer, that was in her other hand and she decided to take a glance around the room. 'It's pretty plain. The walls were white, only yellow now because of the candles in the room, the wooden floor was looked like it was swept just an hour ago, even though no one came into the room all day and the room was quite spacious, even with the big desk in the room.' She thought to herself, before uncrossing her legs and standing up. The noise of her boots hitting the wood made Erwin look up from his spot.

"Are you done with your tea?" he asked, standing up. Amelia only stared at him with a glare.

"Yes I am. I can put it away myself, no need to get behind on paperwork for me," she stated, heading out the door without even waiting for a reply. She had only been there since that morning, when she was dropped off by her dad, the King, so she could get to know Erwin more. She knew her way to the kitchen and the walk made her have time alone to think. 'Okay, so, my only job is to see if I have chemistry with the commander himself. Him and I have only known one another since 2 days ago when he came to the castle to talk about his plan. The only question is...why him? I mean, I know he's the youngest but I thought my dad would want someone who works for the military police.' she thought, furrowing her eyebrows a little.

Amelia walked into the kitchen, finding no one in there. She headed over to the sink and started washing the teacup and the saucer, more because she is the one that used it. She dried them before putting them back in their usual spot and she smiled at how it made her feel when she cleaned something on her own.

Amelia sighed when she realised that she had to go back to his room, knowing the tense silence will taunt her once again. She turned and made her way back down the corridor, her hands behind her back. She hated the boots because they made so much noise when she was walking down the hall. The straps were too tight, the black shirt felt weird and the brown jacket made her so hot that she felt like it she had to take it off. The only thing comfortable was the white pants that hugged her legs.

Amelia stalked into the commander's room and closed the door behind her. She noticed the absence of the blond man and that made her raise an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Erwin?" she called out. She heard footsteps from a room which made her turn her gaze to the door. Erwin came into her line of view and he was wearing a sleeping shirt but he still had his white pants on.

"Sorry, I was curious because you weren't at your desk," she said, making her way back to the couch.

"You may sleep in here if you like. I got two bed in here, since the couch isn't that great to sleep on," he said, adjusting his shirt. That only made Amelia walk to the room to see if he was lying but happily, he wasn't. There were two bed in the room and it seemed as though he gave her his own personal one, which made her frown.

"Oh, that's right. You need clothes to sleep in. Let me see if Squad Leader is still up," he said before leaving. Amelia just stood there, watching his tall figure walk away.

"Finally, I can get out of these stupid straps," she said, starting to undo them. She was stripped down to her black collar shirt and the white pants. She took off her boots and everything was folded neatly right next to her bed.

"Amelia. I got you a shirt and shorts from Hanji. They should -" Erwin stopped in mid sentence, seeing she has gotten rid of most of uniform. Amelia only walked up to Erwin and grabbed the clothes before walking to his personal bathroom. When she closed the door, she let go of a breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding. She quickly changed, let her hair down and sighed at the sight of her.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight..." she said to herself before walking out of the bathroom and heading to the bedroom. She saw Erwin sitting in his bed, reading, paying no mind to her. She only climbed into her bed and turned her back to him, closing her eyes.

"There's training tomorrow for you, so please get some sleep. Goodnight Amelia," she heard Erwin before the room went dark. She only heard shuffling before she finally heard him relax in his bed. She fell asleep, feeling annoyed about everything.


	2. Training and Learning

The next morning, after being woken up for breakfast, she was standing in front of a weird contraption that look like it could kill you if you did something wrong. She was in her uniform, which she found annoying this morning when she was putting it on and she was hungry, though she refused to eat what they had in the mess hall. Erwin was there, making sure she was cooperating with those trying to help her train. Even though Amelia found it annoying, she listened to every word.

"So, all I got to do is hold my balance on this death machine and I'll be good to move on?" she asked, watching them attach her to it using her straps around her waist. Once she was secured, the person gave the cadet behind her and she started getting lifted off the ground. Amelia used her knowledge on how the maneuver gear, since she was always observing the military police since she was young, and was able to balance on the machine with ease. She wasn't shaking and she didn't fall forward, all she was was annoyed. Her arms were crossed across her chest and they had her hung there for a while, seeing if she'd lose the confidence and fall forward.

"Alright, I believe I proved myself. May I put down now?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Erwin only nodded and Amelia felt herself land on the ground. The person moved forward and started taking off the straps to the machine and she watched them see how they did it.

"Since it seems you have balance skills down, why don't we move on to the 3D Maneuver Gear?" he said, less than a question but more than a statement before walking off. Amelia followed him with a few others towards the training grounds, which was kind of a far walk. Once they arrived, Amelia looked up at the tall trees in front of her and started feeling nauseous that she would have to be soaring high, high enough that one mess up, one mistake, and she was gone.

"Shall we put on the gear, commander?" one man asked, which made Amelia look behind her, with a glare. The man didn't notice so he didn't shrink back, which obviously annoyed her more. Erwin only nodded and they began placing the gear on her, Amelia watching so she can know how to put it on all on her own.

Once she was strapped in, they showed her which buttons to press for what kind of situation and how to hold it properly.

"Believe you got it now?" Erwin asked, walking up to her. Amelia only nodded before turning around to the big trees and taking a deep breath. She started running and before she knew it, she was soaring through the trees, which made her a little nervous.

"Alright Amy, keep your eyes open for hidden titans," she said to herself, looking left and right for any potential threat. Soon, she saw a cutout of a titan appear in front of her, which she was prepared for. She swung around it and used the tree to gain speed, cutting its neck deep enough for the titan to get killed. She smiled at her work and continued on, doing the same thing for each cutout. She landed on the other side of the big trees and turned to see Erwin and his group of cadet landing behind you.

"Good Job. You knew what to do even though we hardly said a thing to you. I expected less than what I just saw out there," Erwin said flatly, which pissed Amelia off. She only nodded at his statement and put away her blades, though they were dull from the training. They all started heading back to the HQ, silence was lingering through them.

After what seemed like forever, Amelia was in the commander's office once again, sitting on his couch, drinking tea. He was working on some paperwork that he didn't finish last night and the silence was bothering her. She knew Erwin was a man who didn't speak much about things that didn't involve the Survey Corps, but she thought he would at least try making this sudden engagement work.

There was a knock on the door, which made Amelia look over to it with curiosity.

"Name and business," Erwin said, not looking up from the paper he was working on.

"Levi" was all the person said before barging in. Amelia watched the man walk up to Erwin's desk with a bored look on his face. 'He's short, have terrible manners and I swear he is wearing a female's uniform," she thought, staring at the black haired man with furrowed eyebrows.

"What can I do for you corporal?" Erwin said, which almost made her spit out her tea. 'Corporal?! How does he have such a high title?!' she thought with shock and anger.

"I want to let you know that Hanji is planning to capture 2 titans for her experiments. She requested that I asked you if it was alright to give her a go," he said, sounding pissed as he continued to talk. Amelia tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation but it was too quiet for her to focus on anything else.

"I give her permission but I'd like you to accompany her on this mission. She could use your help in case things start going south for her and her squad," Erwin said, finally glancing at the short, black haired man.

"Very well, I guess I could help shitty-glasses but I doubt that she will bring any titans back," he said before turning to leave. Amelia and Levi only nodded at one another before he closed the door behind him and walking off.

"What a short, ill-mannered man," Amelia thought out loud. Erwin chuckled which actually shocked her.

"Was that a chuckle, commander?" she asked, with a small smirk.

"I believe it was. However, I probably wouldn't make that comment to his face," He said with a smile.

"Oh? And what exactly is he going to do? I mean, I am your fiancée and all," she said matter-of-factly.

"True, I guess he will get kicked out of the scout legions if he hurts you," he said, more as a thought. He then turned back to his paperwork and Amelia was actually disappointed that it ended. That was the first time they had a nice conversation but it, of course, was short lived. Amelia stood up and went to his bookshelf to see what kind of books he had. One caught her eye but it shocked her the most, since it was a book that no one should have. She took it off the shelf, hoping it was a mistake.

"Oh, Amelia, that's-" he was cut off by the raise of her hand.

"I want you to tell me about this book," she demanded, turning to him. Erwin only looked confused at her command.

"I want to know more about the world beyond the walls," she said, walking over to his desk. She placed the book in front of him and he only nodded and moved over in his chair, making room for her. She walked around and sat down next to him, though she felt a little too close to him but she wanted learn. Erwin wrapped an arm around her, so she can see the book and he grabbed the book with the hand that wasn't looped around her. He opened it and started reading. Amelia was looking at the book, learning and focusing on the pictures of what he was speaking of. For once, she wasn't annoyed at Erwin, she was actually grateful for him and taking time away from his work to help you learn something new.


	3. Meeting and Unexpected Feelings

Amelia woke up from her slumber, after hearing shuffling around the room. She sat up, still tired and noticed Erwin getting dressed into his uniform. He already had his white pants on and was working on his shirt, buttoning it up. His straps, bolo tie and brown jacket was laying on his bed, which she looked down at.

"Good morning commander," she said tiredly. She rubbed one eye, trying to wipe away the sleepy tear from falling.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up Amelia," he commented, sounding apologetic.

"Amy," she said, looking at him. He only looked back at her, confused.

"Please, call me Amy. I don't like Amelia," was all she said before standing up from her bed and stretching.

"You don't have training today, so you have the day off," he said, starting to put on the leather straps.

"It's fine. I have to follow you around anyways, right? So, what are you doing today?" she asked, starting to take out her freshly cleaned uniform.

"Well, I have to go into Wall Sina today to discuss things with the Military Police. You are more than welcome to join," he said, put on his bolo tie, adjusting it.

"Great…" She said exasperated before turning around.

"I'll be ready in a few. Go ahead and do whatever you do in the morning," she said. Erwin left the room, closing his rooms door behind him so she can get dressed. Amelia started getting dressed, hurrying so she doesn't make Erwin waiting. As she buckled the last strap, she quickly put on her family crest bolo tie. When she left the room, she saw Erwin holding a tray of tea for her. Amelia took the teacup and took a sip.

"Oh, the tea is different," she said in a mumble before she continued to drink it. Erwin had placed the tray down and was packing his satchel with stuff he wanted to discuss in the meeting today.

"Sorry but we ran out of the other tea. Levi is also disappointed so I was hoping we can stop somewhere and get more of the tea for you two," he said, placing the satchel over his shoulder.

"I don't mind the tea. I actually like this tea as well," she said, placing the teacup on the tray.

"Ready to go?" he asked, walking to his door. Amelia followed him after looking at the now empty teacup. They walked down the hall, their boots echoing down the halls as they made their way to the front of the HQ. At first, Amelia really hated the silence, but now she doesn't mind it, since her thoughts decided so surface, occupying her.

"Amel- I mean Amy, since we're riding our horses, why don't we just take one? It'll be efficient and it'll make it look like we got closer," Erwin said, glancing at her from the side.

"that's fine with me," she said, not noticing his glance as they made their way to the stables. Amelia waited outside the stables as Erwin got his horse prepped and ready to go for them. When he walked the horse out, he noticed Amelia hasn't put her hair up.

"Amy, you hair is really beautiful when it's long. Why do you put it up?" He asked, placing his satchel securely on his horse.

"I do it so it doesn't get caught in the maneuver gear. I prefer not ripping my own head off over something that could be easily dealt with," she replied back, petting the horse's snout. Erwin held a hand towards her, which she took, and helped her up onto his horse before he climbed on behind her. His arms were around snaked around her waist as he held onto the stirrups. Amelia placed her hand onto the stirrups as well, only she did it to hold on rather than to guide the horse. The horses started to move and they made their way to Wall Sina. Amelia was blushing the whole way there, since she was never this close to the commander, not even in the mess hall, and his arms were touching her sides, keeping her steady as they rode down the streets of the town's that they needed to go through.

"Are you glad to see your father?" Erwin asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know. I love my father but he did force me to join the Survey Corps just so I can marry you," she said leaning back a little as a small uphill Street came into view.

"Don't worry. It's still your decision whether we do marry or not. You may be my cadet now but you still are the princess," he commented, making Amelia blush even more.

"Do you see us getting married Commander?" She asked out of the blue. She kind of wanted to know what he felt about her, even though they've only known one another for a week.

"Well, that was a random question. I believe we can after we get to know one another more. I can tell you already have leadership skills, which is why you don't like being told what to do. Of course, you grew up basically being told to do this and not do that, which to my understanding, you still didn't listen," he said, still looking forward. Amelia saw the castle come into view and she felt a cold sweat go down her neck.

"Something isn't right," she whispered, feeling the tense air grow around the two. They arrived and got down from the horse, Erwin helping Amelia down by holding her hips. As they made their way through the castle, Amelia felt more and more uneasy with each step. Suddenly, Amelia saw something shiny flying towards her and Erwin. She pushed Erwin out of the way, and she barely had enough time to dodge it, it almost hitting the tip of her nose. Erwin looked over at Amelia before looking over at who threw it. A man ran towards them, welding a knife in his hand. Erwin got in front of Amelia and grabbed the man's arms, holding them in the air with a stern look.

"What business do you have, to hurt my fiancée?" Erwin asked in a irritated voice. The man fought really hard, trying to get his arms free from Erwin's grip.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" the man spat, which Erwin's response was to flip him over his shoulder and pinning him down in place.

"That's fine with me but you might want to talk to the Military Police," he said, close to the man's ear. Amelia watched the whole thing unfold, rooted to her spot. Footsteps were heard in the distance and they were shouting something, but what Amelia was focused on was the cut on Erwin's cheek, which was bleeding. The military police got the man and arrested him for attempt of murder before carrying him away from the two. Amelia walked over to Erwin and placed her hand onto his cheek, wiping some of the blood off.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me commander," she said, a tear falling. Erwin only pulled her close, holding her to his chest. They both were showing a different side of one another that they wouldn't show anyone else.

"Let's get to that meeting before we're late," he said, pulling away a little. Amelia only nodded, wiped the tears from her eyes and walked with him down the hall, however, the air was relaxed. When they made it to the meeting, she stood with the men that formed a barrier around the room while they discussed plans and it went smoothly. No interruptions and no hateful words towards each branch. 'I understand that I am in the room but they could at least relax a little. It's not like I will ban them from the walls…' she thought as she watched the meeting the whole time. The ride back to the HQ was silent as they just enjoyed being next to one another. Amelia felt as if something was sprouting between the two but she wants to go at the pace Erwin wants, not wanting to seem desperate or that she only likes him because he saved her life once.

When they arrived back, Amelia went ahead and decided to go to bed early. After the events that happened, she felt exhausted which was the first for her. She quickly got changed and climbed into her bed. The only light in the room after she went to bed was from Erwin's candle that was next to his bed. The light was faint but it did bother Amelia a little since it was kind of in her face. She closed her eyes, prepared for another exhausting day to come at her.


	4. Expedition and Napping

Amelia was in the mess hall, sitting between Erwin and his friend Mike. She met Mike the day you met Erwin, and he sniffed you before smiling. Of course, she were creeped out but by now she got use to it. For the first time, she was actually eating the food that was made. 'This is outright disgusting but I am hungry. If I kept going here just to drink tea, I'll rot away' she thought as she took a bite out of the bread.

"Wow, you're actually eating this time?" Hanji said from behind her, making Amelia jump a little. She started coughing, as she was in the middle of swallowing the part she chewed and covered her mouth with her elbow as she did.

"Hanji, I'd appreciate if you didn't make my fiancée choke," Erwin said, patting Amelia's back.

"Sorry It's just that I have never seen her eat here before," she said apologetically.

"It's fine Hanji. You only surprised me," Amelia said, calming down from her coughing attack.

"By the way commander, is Amelia going to go on the expedition tomorrow?" Hanji asked, sitting across from him. Erwin's eyebrows only furrowed, thinking of a response.

"I'm not fully trained yet, so I think I should stay behind before I am fully ready," Amelia said quickly. She knew she wasn't ready and she didn't want anyone to go rescue her.

"Amelia has a point but her instincts are pretty spot on," Mike added, since he knows about the whole castle attack.

"I'll think it over before tomorrow," Erwin said, standing up. Amelia only watched him take his tray to a bin for it to get washed before walking out of the mess hall.

"I really don't want to go…" Amelia whispered, looking down at her food. She suddenly lost her appetite as she started thinking about coming face to face with the titans.

"I can tell you're anxious," Mike added, after sniffing her. Amelia only gave him a glare before standing up, picking up her tray.

"Maybe you should keep your nose out of people's business," she said before walking over to cadet Sasha and placing her tray in front of her before leaving the mess hall. 'I shouldn't be proud of that but oddly enough, I am,' she thought, making her way to Erwin's room. Amelia only stopped when she heard Levi and Erwin talking.

"How long is she going to be here? She isn't fit for the Survey Corps. She grew up as a spoiled brat who got everything she wanted," Levi commented loudly.

"I understand where you're coming from corporal but she has only been here for a week. I believe we should give her a better chance," Erwin commented, sticking up for her.

"I understand that she is your fiancée but you need to remember what her background is," Levi yelled, not happy with Erwin's answer. Amelia only got furious that she actually opened the door and put on a bored expression.

"I believe that I will be much use to the Survey Corps, despite my background. Now, if you have no more further comments, I suggest that you leave Erwin so he may do his work before tomorrow. He is a busy man, even though you should know that already, corporal," she said, spitting out corporal. Levi only left, clearly irritated, if you couldn't catch that through him slamming the door.

"I'm sorry about that Amy. He gets that way sometimes," Erwin said apologetically, placing his pen down.

"Oh, I don't mind it but he should know his place before he start bashing on my past. There was nothing I could have done to have changed his mind about me," she commented, sitting down on the chair in front of his desk.

"So, did you eat your food?" Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow towards her. Amelia nodded, staring into his eyes.

"ALL of it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. All Amelia could do was advert hers but it gave her away to the commander.

"Please do eat it all tonight. You'll need it for the expedition tomorrow," he said, going back to his paperwork. Amelia felt herself go pale, something that only happened when she was sick. 'I'm...going on the expedition? But...I'm not ready," she thought, staring blankly at the distracted commander in front of her. She furrowed her eyebrows before looking down from him and to her hands that were in her lap.

"Do I need to go?" she asked in a hush voice. Erwin looked up at the brunette, seeing her look worried.

"Don't worry Amy. I won't put you into a situation unless absolutely needed. You and Mike are important on this expedition since you two have instincts," he said, resting his head on his hand, his elbow resting on his desk.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She met Erwin's intense gaze before he nodded at her. Amelia only sighed and leaned back into her chair. 'Great, now I know for sure I'm gonna die," she thought, closing her eyes to stop her growing headache from succeeding.

"Amy, I will be there by your side and so will the rest of my squad. Please, don't worry yourself about it before it happens," he commented before going back to his work. Amelia only nodded, keeping her eyes closed. With her eyes closed and her headache growing, she fell asleep in the position she was in, which was leaning against the back of her chair and her feet near the edge, her knees were used as a pillow as her arms were crisscrossed on her stomach. Her steady breathing made the commander look up at her, noting that she fell asleep even though she looked tense. He left her there to sleep as he wanted to finish his work, hoping the nap will put her mind at ease.


	5. Titan Killing and Bedtime Story

Amelia was riding next to Erwin during the expedition, looking forward and keeping a close eye out for any roaming titans. She listened to him command his squad to take action when needed, but she remained on her horse. After a long ride, they decided to give the horses a break, which people from different parts of the formation joined. Amelia was about to get down from her horse when she heard loud footsteps coming towards them.

"10 meter titan heading this way! A cadet in front of it, riding their horse!" the man with the telescope shouted. Amelia only looked towards the direction, seeing the young female cadet riding fast for her life, her passed out friend draped onto her shoulders. Amelia took immediate action, riding towards the titan. She could hear Erwin commanding her to stop but she didn't listen. She drew her blades and hopped onto her saddle, waiting for the right moment to jump. The moment she shot up, her grappling hooks shot onto the titans arm and she made her way swiftly to the backside of the 10 meter titan. However, he stopped to start reaching for her, trying to make her stop. She released her grappling hook before the titan's hand made contact with the wires. She hooked it into its back, before quickly making her way towards its neck. When she made a clean cut, the titan fell and so did she. She landed on its back, panting heavily. The adrenaline was rushing through her body, something that she never felt before and she smiled at her first titan kill.

Amelia whistled for her horse, which it happily trotted to her. She jumped down and hopped onto her horse, quickly making her way to the group, who watched the entire thing. When she arrived, she noticed the cadet that was draped over her friends shoulder was getting her medical treatment while the other cadet was talking to Hanji about what happened, since she was part of Squad Leader Hanji's squad. Amelia got down from her horse and gave it a quick pet, a way she told her horse that it did a good job. She was smiling but that all changed when she heard a deep cough behind her. Amelia only turned to find Erwin there, not looking happy.

"Yeah, yeah. Save the lecture for when we get back," she said with a sigh. Erwin walked away, still clearly irritated. 'Blond giant, how are you my fiancé?' she thought, looking bored. After another 10 minutes, they were on their route back to the walls, something Amelia was now dreading.

When they arrived to the HQ, she was immediately summoned to the commander's office. 'He's pissing me off now,' she thought, showing irritation on her face. When she closed the door behind her, he placed a hand on the door, blocking her path, making sure she can't escape.

"Why didn't you listen to my orders?" he asked, anger in his usually calm voice. Amelia only shrugged, which made him slam his fist onto the door.

"Answer me when I speak to you," he said, making eye contact with his shocked fiancée.

"I was the only one on my horse during the time and I don't think I did anything wrong. That cadet and her friend are now safe and I got away without any complications" she shouted back, glaring at him.

"You were ordered to stay by my side. You weren't ordered to go off and kill the titan," he commented, trying to calm down his angered body.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, so get over it blondie," she said, trying to push him away. Of course, he stayed put since he was stronger than her. He only tilted her chin up and kiss her on the lips. It was a sweet kiss but it definitely shocked Amelia.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again Amy. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got injured," he said, calm and he tugged at her hair band, making her long hair flow down her back.

"Er-Erwin, why did you kiss me?" she asked, blushing a very deep red. He only placed a hand onto her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Good job on your first titan kill. Hope many more come after that," he said before kissing her forehead. Amelia only blushed more at his sudden affection, but she didn't mind it.

"Thank you Erwin," she said, showing her kind side. They stood like that for a while, keeping eye contact with one another before Erwin decided to break the silence.

"I'm gonna take a shower before I do my work. Go ahead and relax on the couch for the time being. Then, we can continue that book you like," he said, running his fingers gently through her soft brunette hair. Amelia only nodded before they parted way. There was a comfortable atmosphere and she actually liked it for once. Amelia changed out of her uniform, getting into her sleeping clothes and sat down on the couch, waiting for the blond brute to come back.

Once Erwin was out and changed, he sat at his desk to get some of his work out of the way. Amelia took the liberty to take a shower after him, giving him the time to work since she took obnoxiously long showers. Once she was out, they decided to sit on the couch to read the book together. The only difference was that Amelia was leaning onto Erwin, resting her head onto his strong shoulder. They spent the night reading before they headed off to bed, still sleeping in separate beds.


	6. Irritable Sickness and Erwin's Shirt

After long and tiring, months and 2 expeditions later, Amelia finally had a day off. However, her day turned grim when she woke up with a terrible fever.

"I'll bring you lunch in a few hours but please stay in my room to rest. You may go out into the office area but I don't want you passed out on the floor-" Erwin was cut off by Amelia raising her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, mom. Save the speech for later.." she said groggily. Erwin only ruffled her hair a little before leaving the room, going to attend his usual duties, letting Amelia fall asleep.

Amelia woke up to someone shaking her. The light in the room showed that it was later in the day. She looked up at the person who interrupted her slumber with blurry eyes.

"Amy, I got you food and there's a letter for you from your dad," a blond with blue eyes said, which made Amelia rub her eyes to see them perfectly.

"Oh, thank you Erwin," she said before sitting up to read the letter. It was in a off white envelope and it was sealed with her family crest in a red thing of wax. She opened it and started to read her father's messy, cursive. As she read it, her grip on the letter tightened as her anger started rising.

"This bastard wants us to visit the day before an expedition!" Amelia shouted, her voice a little raspy due to her being sick.

"Amy, calm down. You aren't well enough for you to be shouting like that. You'll hurt your throat more by yelling," Erwin said, trying to calm her down. Over the months, she has been receiving letters from her dad, talking about how the engagement was going and what Erwin has been doing to make sure she stayed happy. Amelia was enjoying herself with Erwin and training different cadets who are new. Just last month, they started sharing his bed because Amelia felt bad that he gave her his and on night one, she was very nervous but he hasn't made any advancements towards her without her consent. Like, cuddling or him rubbing her back so she could relax before the expeditions. Thing were very well between the two and there was definitely marriage down the road for them but right now, Amelia felt absolutely terrible and the letter from her dad didn't help her growing irritation.

Erwin decided the take the letter from her and placed the food tray on her lap. Amelia looked down at it, knowing she doesn't have an appetite but she only picked up the spoon and started eating it. Erwin stayed there the entire time, making sure that her sickness wasn't more than just a fever. After Amelia finished her food, Erwin took the tray and placed it on the nightstand before tucking her in.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Please do get some rest," he said kissing her forehead. Amelia responded by closing her eyes so she can sleep off her high fever and she heard his boots walk out of the room. She slept well into the night but she woke up to someone wiping off her forehead. Amelia stirred a little before opening her eyes to see Erwin there.

"Erwin?" she asked, looking up at him. He only smiled softly before putting down the rag.

"Sorry that I woke you. You were sweating very badly," he said before helping her sit up. He climbed out of bed and grabbed on of his shirts.

"It might be big but it's better than a sweat covered shirt," he said, handing it to her. Amelia made sure that he was turned around for changing her shirt. When she was finished, she tossed her wet shirt into the hamper and tapped Erwin's shoulder, letting him know she was done. He climbed back into bed and put his arm around her while she cuddled against his chest.

"I'm giving you the day off tomorrow, okay? I don't want you over exerting yourself while you're still sick," he said, playing with her long brunette hair as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He didn't receive a response, he only heard her even breaths indicating that she had fallen asleep. The next day, she spent most of her time in Erwin's office reading a book while he did his paperwork and for once, she was feeling relaxed sitting in the office.


	7. Engagement Ring and Big Dreams

Amelia was sitting at the table in the dining area with her father, the King, and her fiancé, Erwin. The king and Erwin were in a deep conversation about how things were going while she was at the HQ but Amelia wasn't interested in the conversation so she zoned out while she drank her tea.

"Right Amelia?" she heard Erwin ask her. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards him.

"Uhh, mm," she agreed, even though she didn't know what she was agreeing to at all.

"Perfect! Why don't I get the ring for Amelia then!" her father said happily before standing to leave.

"Ring?" Amelia whispered to herself. 'The hell were they talking about while I was zoned out?" she thought as she looked down, feeling her irritation grow.

"We're finally making our engagement public. Now, everyone in all 3 walls will know that you are engaged to me," Erwin explained to her, knowing that she wasn't listening at all.  
"Oh, I see," Amelia said, her irritation slowly slipping away. She was happy that her and Erwin were making it official in the kingdoms eye but she didn't want to be at the castle a minute longer.

"Can we go back to the HQ? It's really boring here," she said, looking up at Erwin.

"In a moment Amy. I need to discuss plans with the Military Police. After that we can head back," he said, ruffling her hair a little.

"I'm not a child Erwin!" she shouted, hitting his hand away. He only chuckled before leaning down to kiss the top of the head. That small gesture made Amelia blush and she pushed on his chest a little.

"Not in public…." she said, embarrassed that he was doing those things while standing in the castle.

"You're so unpredictable," he said, chuckling yet again. Amelia only shook her head and punched him in the chest, even though she knows it won't hurt him at all. They received the ring from her father and Erwin gave a proper proposal. Of course, Amelia agreed and then they left to make it to the HQ before night time. When they arrived, Amelia went straight to hers and Erwin's room while Erwin went to the mess hall to talk to Hanji and Levi. While Erwin was away, Amelia changed out of her uniform and got dressed for bed. She sat in bed and decided to take advantage of the silence and started reading the book she was in the middle of. Of course, she was so ingross in the book that she didn't know Erwin walked in so he can get ready for bed. He quickly changed, knowing that Amelia won't look up from her book when she is really into it and he just climbed into bed next to her.

An hour later, Amelia yawned and closed her book. Then, and only then, did she noticed Erwin next to her, reading his book.

"Oh, Erwin. I didn't know you came in here," she said, embarrassed. Erwin looked up from his book and smiled.

"It's alright. You looked so focused on the book that I didn't want to interrupt you," he said, placing his book on his nightstand before laying down. Amelia took her hair out of the bun and put her book and her ponytail holder onto the nightstand next to her. She stayed sitting up so she could look outside the window in front of her.

"Come lay down. We have to get up early tomorrow for the expedition," Erwin said, playing with the end of her long brunette hair. Amelia listened and laid down next to him and turned to her side so they were face to face.

"Please don't die on me tomorrow. We just got officially engaged so I don't need to lose you before the big day," Amelia said, placing her hand on his cheek. He only responded back with a smile and rubbing her back to soothe her worries.

"I'll be by your side the entire time. No way am I dying that easily," he said, kissing the top her head.

"Mike and I will be there with you so our instincts will tell us when a titan is nearby," she said, finally relaxing under his touch.

"Mike and I will be there to make sure you don't have to fight. Only fight when you feel it's absolutely necessary," he said into her hair. Amelia only sat there and started tracing shapes in Erwin's chest, another way to help her calm down.

"I hope things don't get very hectic because when we get married, I want to start a family. Then, I would be able to go home over breaks and see you and mini versions of us running around. Home made dinners and naps full of cuddling and love that i'll be energetic by the time I come home," he whispered, telling her about his dream.

"Family? But you're a commander. I don't know how many days they'll let you have off just to see your kids…" Amelia whispered back, resting her head onto his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"A man can dream can't he?" he asked, looking down at her. Amelia only looked up at him.

"That's not what I meant Erwin. I think it's great that you want a family but I don't know if it'll be a good idea in your kind of field. You never know when you're gonna die," she said, sounding sad.

"I'm not going anywhere for now so don't sweat it. Now, go to sleep so we can wake up tomorrow on time," he said before blowing out the candles. They slept cuddled up against one another, holding each other close as if it would be the last time they saw one another.


	8. Big Trees and Injuries

“I have appointed Amelia a squad for this expedition,” Erwin said, in the meeting the squad leaders had early in the morning. Everyone looked calm besides Amelia.

“Wait, why do I have a squad? I haven’t been in the military for that long,” Amelia said, standing up from her spot on the couch.

“I believe that you have fantastic leadership skills for this expedition since we will be traveling farther than normal,” Erwin said to her before continuing the meeting. Amelia only slumped back into her seat and remained silent during the rest of the meeting. Her mind was swimming with thoughts about who was on her squad, and how old they were. She didn’t want to be responsible for their deaths outside the walls.

“Dismissed,” she heard Erwin say and everyone left but her. She stayed seated in her spot and Erwin approached.

“Let’s go meet your squad so you at least know their names,” Erwin said before walking towards the door. She stood up and started walking with him, her mind still swimming with thoughts she shouldn’t be having. They walked outside and stood in a circle were three girls, standing away from everyone else.

“Oh Sina, please tell me those girls aren’t my squad,” Amelia thought, furrowing her eyebrows a little. Sadly enough, they were and Erwin introduced them. They had their introductions before Erwin walked away.

“Captain, do you know where we are in the formation?” One girl asked. She had blonde hair and green eyes, about as short as Levi and it was obvious she only joined because of her friends.

“I do. Stay close with me during the expedition and listen to any commands I have,” Amelia said, turning on her “expedition” face. They saluted her and all went to retrieve their horses. 

 

-Expedition time-

Amelia and her squad were soaring around through a small group of trees, killing a massive group of titans that were chilling there. She commanded them to retreat since more was coming and before she could move any more, she got hit from behind and she hurled towards a tree and things went black.

When she woke up, she was in the highest point of a tall tree and the sun was setting. She felt pain shoot through her as she sat up to look around. No titans were in site and she was glad she was her squad wasn’t dead beneath her. Only thing on the bottom was her horse that was eating some grass. 

“Okay, I know where we are staying for the night, now the question is, how much gas do I have?” Amelia said to herself before looking down. Not only was her gear missing, her brown jacket and her green cape was missing as well.

“I wonder if my squad thought I was dead…” Amelia said, the corners of her eyes getting wet. She started climbing down after finding a dull, blade that she suspected was from her when she was forced into the tree. She landed on the ground, climbed onto her horse and set out west to the first checkpoint for the week long expedition.

Amelia arrived to the area with little complications and it was, from her own mind, very late. She rode up to the checkpoint and one of the guards who were standing outside were confused. Amelia stopped and climbed down from the horse, holding her side.

“Tell the commander that Captain Amelia is here!” The guard shouted before running over to Amelia and helping her by putting an arm around her waist to hold her up. He helped her walk into the resting house and was immediately taken to the medic. The minute Amelia was sat onto a bed, Erwin walked into the room along with Mike and Hanji.

“Told you Amelia was in the area Erwin,” Mike said, crossing his arms across his chest. Erwin ignored him and walked over to Amelia only to kneel in front of her.

“What happened?” Erwin asked, seeing if he can get information out of her since her team was hysterical from the sight they witnessed.

“How’s my squad?” Amelia asked, changing the subject to something that bothered her more.

“They’re fine and resting. Do you remember what happened?” Erwin asked again, not dropping that subject.

“My mind is fuzzy from what happened before I awoke but I’m going to assume that my gear is here and part of my uniform,” she said, looking down at herself.  
“Yes, they are. Hanji, wake up Amelia’s squad and tell them she made it here,” Erwin said, glancing over at the door. Mike and Hanji left so the two had some privacy. The couple talked while the medics did their job to repair Amelia’s injuries and discussed what Amelia wanted to happen for the rest of the expedition.


	9. Pain and Sharing

The morning came and Amelia was released from the medics. She walked out of the room and made her way outside so she could retrieve her horse.  
    “Captain!” Amelia heard once she opened the front door. She looked to her right and her squad ran up to her, not only with her gear but with the rest of her uniform.  
    “You guys did great yesterday. I’m sorry you had to witness that,” Amelia said, taking her brown jacket and putting it on, ignoring the pain in her side.  
    “We are sorry that we left you there! I knew we should have-” the young female stopped at the sight of Amelia’s hand.  
    “It’s fine. You did everything you could. Sadly, I won’t be able to be your captain during the rest of this expedition. You’ll be stationed out in different areas of the formation. Go see the commander where you’ll be and once I’m healed up, we can train together,” Amelia said, smiling to her squad. They all saluted her before making their way to Erwin after giving Amelia the rest of her stuff.  
    After getting prepped and fed, they headed out for their next destination. Amelia was riding next to Erwin, her usual spot before getting her squad, and Mike was next to her on the opposite side of Erwin. Amelia was able to endure the pain through the first few hours, until they were on their break, to give their horses a rest. Amelia refused to get down as her legs have turned into jelly and she knew she would collapse if she got down now.   
    “Erwin, I think you should check Amelia,” Mike whispered to the commander, being able to smell how she is feeling.  
    “Do you know what’s wrong?” Erwin asked, not looking up from his map. He had the corporal next to him, showing him the route they will be taking.  
    “Take a look yourself,” Mike said before leaving his side to tend to his horse. Erwin glanced over at Amelia and he saw her clutching her side, where she was injured and was not down from her horse.  
    “Levi, I trust you know where you are going,” Erwin said, rolling up the map before putting it into his satchel. Levi nodded and walked off, leaving Erwin to tend to Amelia. Erwin walked over and placed a hand onto her leg.  
    “How are you holding up?” Erwin asked, wanting to see if she will tell the truth to him. Amelia looked down at him and she tried to hide the fact that she had tears in her eyes.  
    “I’m fine. I can handle it,” Amelia said, straightening up and fighting through the pain that accelerated the more she sat up.  
    “Amelia, I’m assigning you to ride behind me on my horse. You will not move or fight during the rest of this expedition. Your horse will be with someone else,” Erwin said before making his way to a solo rider to take her horse while Erwin helped her to his horse. She was sitting behind him, holding onto him around his waist so she wouldn’t fall off.  
    “Let’s move!” Erwin shouted before breaking his horse out into a run. Everyone followed suit and they started riding off to the next checkpoint. During the expedition, Amelia was in charge of sending off the colored flares so she at least had something to do during the expedition.  
    “Commander, titan to our right,” Both Amelia and Mike said in unison. Erwin nodded and gave Mike the orders to kill it. Amelia didn’t want to watch so she just rested her forehead onto Erwin back.  
    “Hang in there Amelia, we are almost at the second checkpoint,” Erwin said, seeing the red flares come up from the east.  
    “Send a green flare to the west,” Erwin said and Amelia obliged, watching the flare fly into the air and wishing it was her.   
    “How’s your pain?” Erwin asked, keeping his eyes ahead as he changes the formations direction. Amelia sat up to see how the pain was but she felt so numb from dealing with it for a while that all she could shrug.  
    “I’m too numb to feel it that well. Sorry Commander,” Amelia said as she touched her side.  
    “When we get to the checkpoint, I will change the bandages,” Erwin said, placing his hand onto hers that were around his waist. Amelia didn’t say anything back and just wished this expedition was over so she could just lie down.


	10. Bandages and Missing Person

Amelia was resting on a couch at the Trost HQ, reading a book that she just randomly pulled from Erwin's bookshelf in his office. She had on her black button up shirt but her sleep shorts on since it was a hot day at the HQ. Erwin was away in a meeting with the others about what to improve and what to cut since they are needing some supplies. Amelia wanted to attend but Erwin ordered her to stay in his office so she could heal.  
    “Wow, that’s an interesting plot twist,” Amelia said to herself as she read more so she could get a hint of where the story was heading. At that moment, the door opened and she turned to see it was Hanji there.  
    “Hey, Erwin is having me check out your side. Mind if I check it?” Hanji asked, closing the door rather loudly. Amelia put down the book and started unbuttoning her black shirt.  
    “You’re bored aren’t you?” Hanji asked, gesturing towards the stack of books that were on the floor next to the couch.  
    “Can you blame me? We got back a week ago and I have been doing nothing but reading and resting. It would be nice to get out of the room for a walk,” Amelia said, laying on her back so Hanji could check her bandage.  
    “Erwin is a worrywart. He cares about you,” Hanji said, removing the bandage off of Amelia’s stomach.   
    “I know he is,” Amelia said, not exactly happy about the answer she received from Hanji. She felt pain go through her body from Hanji applying some sort of cream onto her wound and tensed from how terrible it feels.  
    “It’s healing fine but I can see why Erwin wants you to stay put. This look very painful,” Hanji said, stopping to put down the jar of mystery substance and preparing the new bandage.  
    “It really does but I can handle the pain for 5 minutes,’ Amelia said, being her usual stubborn self. Hanji didn’t reply back to put on the bandage before handing Amelia her shirt and standing up from her kneeling position.   
    “Welp, maybe I can help you by convincing Erwin to take you on a walk,” Hanji said, smiling widely towards Amelia.  
    “Do whatever you want. He won’t agree to it,” Amelia said, slipping an arm through one of her sleeves. Hanji only laughed before leaving the room to give Amelia privacy. Amelia put her shirt on fully and heaved a deep sigh, now being bored once again.   
    “Well, that was nice while it lasted,” Amelia said with a sigh before picking up her book and beginning to read again. However, when she tried reading the page, she had to keep rereading it since her brain wasn’t comprehending any of the words.  
    “Alright. Maybe reading won’t work anymore,” Amelia admitted before putting down the book and sitting up.   
    “I wonder if my squad is all here and accounted for. I wasn’t able to check since the night I arrived at the checkpoint,” she said worriedly. She knew the troops were training so she stood, dealing with the sharp pain that went into her side and she limped over to the window since Erwin’s room can oversee the training field.   
    “Alright…-” Amelia paused to see them training, but was shocked to only find two of the three, “-Wait, where’s Kai?” Amelia asked, a sense of panic going through her. Kai was the quiet one of the group and was totally known for being in the Survey Corps because their friend wanted too.  
    “I’ll ask Erwin when he gets back since he gets the finalized version of the dead and injured. I hope she is alive,” Amelia said, trying to be positive about the unsettling find.  
    “She’s perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong with her. She’s...sick. Yeah, sick. They let her have he day off because it’s only training day and she doesn’t need to be out there,” Amelia said, trying to convince herself. Just at the moment, Erwin opened the door and walked in.  
    “Oh, Amelia. Did Hanji already come and change your bandages?” Erwin asked, closing the door behind him. Amelia nodded before looking back outside the window to watch the others train.  
    “Do...you know the death count from the expedition?” Amelia asked hesitantly. The question stopped Erwin in his tracks as she is always bold and straightforward with her questions.  
    “80. Why do you ask?” Erwin asked, walking over to her to see what she was watching. Amelia suddenly put her head onto his arm which shocked him more as she is usually not this affectionate.  
    “Was a girl named Kai part of that list?” Amelia questioned, wanting to just get to the point since she won’t see her squad for another 2 weeks while she heals.  
    “If you’re asking about Kai from your squad. She is in the infirmary healing from the expedition,” Erwin said as he rubbed her back reassuringly. Amelia immediately relaxed at him saying Kai was fine and nodded against his chest.


End file.
